Applicant's inventive shoe provides a surprisingly positive effect on the health and fitness of the foot of the wearer. Numerous shoes have been designed and introduced into the market in an attempt to receive the results of the Applicant's shoe, without success. This lack of success is due to several reasons: unbecoming appearance, uncomfortableness and lack of durability. The Applicant applied for a patent for his original invention entitled "Perspiration and Odor Preventing Shoes" on Jul. 6, 1991 and obtained Patent No. 91210858.4 on Sep. 2, 1992. After several years of further research and gathering feedback from the market place, a great deal of experience in the selection of shoe material and in manufacturing techniques has been accumulated, which has spawned the particular structure and supporting means of the sole of the shoe of the present invention and a method for manufacturing the shoes.